It is known to include a unique identifier or other identification or authentication mechanism in a wireless communication to confirm for a recipient the identity of the transmission source. For example, movable barrier operators that control the operation of a movable barrier often have some mechanism for recognizing a valid transmission to ensure that unauthorized transmitters do not effect control of the movable barrier. In some settings, such as movable barrier operators that are employed at apartment complexes, businesses and other campuses, military posts, and so forth, a large number of transmitters must often be registered and known to the movable barrier operator (in these examples, hundreds of transmitters, each with a unique identifier, must often be registered and the number can be even greater).
From time to time, for various reasons, a registered transmitter must be temporarily blocked from being recognized as an authorized transmitter. For example, when an individual is known to be away for some period of time, the transmitter that is assigned to that individual should be blocked so that unauthorized individuals can not use it to gain inappropriate access through the corresponding movable barrier. Prior art mechanisms provide for such blocking and the removal of such a blocking categorization without necessitating a complete removal and subsequent re-entry of the relevant information. Unfortunately, the present solutions do not address all needs of all users. For example, it can be difficult to ascertain which transmitters are blocked at any given moment without entering, for example, the identifying information for that specific transmitter and inspecting the corresponding stored contents.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention.